


Taken

by sesshbaby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshbaby/pseuds/sesshbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi is the niece of a famous politician that is on most everyone's hit list. She is mistakenly kidnapped in her cousins place. What will happen to her when her captors learn they have the wrong girl? How will she escape? And will one of her kidnappers ever stop groping her?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Kagome Higurashi frantically searched her purse for her cell phone while simultaneously trying to keep her eyes on the road in front of her. If she got into a fiery accident because of this the mysterious caller had better pay for her funeral. Finally pulling her BlackBerry from the mess she called her purse she briefly glanced at the caller ID before grimacing.

“Yes, Kikyou? She answered barely holding back the sigh from her voice. Kagome loved her cousin dearly but Kikyou only ever called when she wanted something from her.

“Oh good, you answered!” she exclaimed. Kagome was cut off before she could reply. “Well, you know daddy and I have been on vacation for a few days when I suddenly remembered that I forgot to hire someone to take care of Kohana; isn’t that terrible?! My poor puppy has been starving for three days and here I am sprawled about on the beach.” She cried in full pout mode. I rolled my eyes as I turned my car around to drive to her house.

“If you want I can go feed your dog.” Kagome pretended to offer knowing this was exactly what her cousin had wanted from her. She hated the fact that she was such a pushover but she had yet to learn how to say ‘no’ and her cousin knew it too. It was a damned curse.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to go through all that trouble for me!” Why not? You do it all the time.

“Nonsense, it’s no trouble at all. Besides, we can’t let Kohana starve now can we?”

“Thank you so much! I swear I’ll make it up to you.” Mhhm, just like all the other times, right?

“No problem. Listen, I gotta go and I’m sure you’re in a hurry to enjoy the rest of your vacation. I’ll see you when you get back, alright?”

“Alright Kagome, see you later.”

A few minutes later she pulled up to Kikyou’s house, or more accurately, her father’s house. It was a damned huge house too. She should know, she spent half of her life living in that house after her father died. 

Her uncle Hideki was a politician and not a very well like one. Various assassination attempts had convinced him to hire body guards. That’s where her father came in. The late Katsuo had very strong spiritual powers and, unlike Kagome, knew how to use them. He was partnered up with an inu youkai for maximum protection. Her father, Katsuo kept demons and darker magic at bay while the inu used his demonic speed and strength to incapacitate anyone talented enough to make it past the spiritual barriers. Together the two were invincible, or so everyone thought.

One day, the three of them were making their way down the street when they were suddenly caught under attack by masked men with guns. There were too many of them fight off by themselves before they were fired upon. Her uncle survived. His body guards did not. Since her mother had died giving birth that left Kagome to live with her uncle until she came of age. It wasn’t until a few years ago that Kagome had finally gotten a small apartment of her own and gotten out of the spot light of living with a politician. 

Kagome dropped her keys and phone the counter and casually made her way to the fridge. Kikyou had recently latched on to an organic food fad and even forced poor Kohana on it. The food was made out of various vegetable grounds and had to be kept refrigerated or else it would spoil. The poor puppy didn’t seem to enjoy it very much and Kagome didn’t blame her. Hmm, maybe they had some leftover meat she could sneak her. 

Kagome was busy looking through the sandwich drawer when she felt the unmistakable feeling of someone caressing her bottom. She quickly whirled around to come face to face with a handsome violet-eyed man wearing a lecherous grin on his face.

“Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are to be touching me like that?!” Kagome screeched throwing random condiments at his head. “and what the hell are you doing in this house?”

“Mister- ow!- mis- hey! Stop throwing things at me!” he exclaimed grabbing her hands. “Mister Hideki hired me to keep an eye on his property a few days ago. I thought it strange to be hearing noises in a kitchen that was supposed to be empty.” He said giving me a meaningful look as he kept a hold of my hands. “Imagine my surprise when I find the lovely Miss. Higurashi here instead of the house robber I had imagined.”

“Oh… well in that case sorry for attacking you.” she said smiling sheepishly.

“Think nothing of it!” he proclaimed rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. “Now I just have one question for you…Would you bare my child?” He said seriously.

“WHAT!?” she screeched yanking her hands back when suddenly a thought hit her. “If you were really hired like you said you were then why was I just called to feed the dog?” Kagome said slowly narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the violet eyed man. “In fact you’re not even wearing the uniform that is required of all employees at this estate. So I ask again. Who. The. Hell. Are. You.” She questioned, angrily poking him in the chest with each word. A small spark of what seemed to be appreciation appeared in his eye before he sighed and shook his head.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use force on such a lovely lady but alas,” he said taking a step toward her.

“Wha- what do you mean?” Kagome gulped trying to take a step back only to run into the fridge behind her.

“Don’t worry Kikyou, you won’t feel a thing.” He promised before quickly jabbing her neck with the side of his palm immediately knocking the girl unconscious. He caught her as she fell to the ground and reached for the cell phone in his back pocket.

“Alright Inuyasha, I’ve got her.”

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to be here till next week!” he yelled into the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear while trying to adjust the girl in his arms.

“Well she’s here.” He dead-panned. “and she has one hell of an arm too.” He said thinking about the bruise that was probably forming on his forehead thanks to ketchup bottle. “Are you going to come pick us up or am I going to have to complain to our fearless leader.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Don’t get your panties in a bunch and you better not be molesting that bitch while she unconscious either.” He threatened before the line went dead.

“Ahh, why everyone carries such ill thoughts of me I’ll never know.” He sighed before glancing down at the hand currently fondling the girl’s leg. “oh yeah, that’s why.” He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome’s head felt like it was about to split open. She cracked a single eyelid open only to wince and shut it immediately as a harsh white light made its presence known. She tried to pull her hands up to cradle her head when she felt the ropes tying her to the chair she was in. Fear gripped her heart as she frantically tried to remember how she got here. 

When nothing came to her she decided she need to try and figure a way out of her current predicament. Taking in a deep shaky Kagome slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and ignoring the throbbing in her head. She had expected some sort of warehouse setting or at least some sort of basement. Instead she found herself in a rather nice looking bedroom. 

The whole room had an old world feel to it. The walls were tastefully decorated in what seemed to be antique tapestries and paintings, all depicting silver inu in fierce battles. On one side of the room lay a traditional futon covered in plain white sheets. Besides the chair she was in, the nightstand next to the futon seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room. In fact the whole room seemed void of anything personal but spoke volumes of belonging to someone who had money. So whoever had kidnapped her obviously didn’t want money… and she suddenly realized that she really, really had to pee.

“Hey, is any one there?” she yelled wincing slightly as a white hot pain shot through her head. She heard hushed voices coming from beyond the door but no one answered her.

“Hey! Someone better come and untie me now or else I’m going to pee all over your floor!” she shouted trying to get some attention. Still nothing…

“Seriously, my bladder is going to explode then I’ll probably die from internal bleeding and infection and it will be all your fault! Not that you actually care about my well being, after all you did kidnap me, but I assume you don’t want to have this nice room getting ruined…hello?”

“Does she ever shut up?” a gruff voice bellowed out. The sound of footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer and closer to the bedroom she was in. The door swung open revealing the perverted violet-eyed man wearing a humorous smile on his face.

“You!” Kagome shouted as she kicked her shoe off, sending it flying in his direction. He dodged at the last second letting it hit a silver haired hanyou square in the face. “Quit moving so I can hit you!”Kagome growled and sent her other shoe flying at him. She grinned victoriously as it made a satisfying thump as it connected with his gut.

“Oi, bitch! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”The silver haired hanyou cried outraged while waving her sneaker in the air.

"What am I doing? You're the psychos who kidnapped me! Did you think I was just gonna sit here and let you get away with this crap?”

“Enough.” a new youkai cut in sounding irritated. Like the hanyou, he also had long flowing silver hair. Upon his face were the markings of a powerful daiyoukai. He glared at Kagome coldly and flaring his youki warningly, instantly shutting down any further argument she might have had. He was really scary. “You are obviously not Kikyou; your scent reveals that much. You will tell us who you are and what you were doing in that house.”

“And if I don’t?” Kagome inquired bravely though she was feeling anything but. He raised a brow at her, seemingly impressed with her bravery…or perhaps it was stupidity. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her gripping her throat. She hadn’t even seen him move! His youki flared, snuffling out her reiki effortlessly as it instinctively rose to protect her.

“Then, miko, you will be very, very sorry.” He said tightening his hold slightly. Threads of crimson laced their way into his golden orbs as he revealed lethal looking fangs to her. 

“C-cousin, I-I’m her cousin.” She gasped out as her face turned red. He immediately released her from his grasp. Kagome coughed and glared up at him. “Jeez, you couldn’t just stick to the verbal threats like a normal person.” She grumbled once she finally caught her breath.

“Sweetheart, I think it would be best if you just told him your name like he asked.” 

She took the time to glare at the only other human in the room before opening her mouth to answer.

“My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What the hell do you want with Kikyou?” she asked though she didn’t really expect to be answered. The way the daiyoukai smirked told her she wasn’t going to get one. 

“Told you, you got the wrong bitch.” The hanyou loudly declared loudly giving the violet eyed man a pointed glare. “You could have at least gotten her name while you were flirting with her.”

“Flirting?” he exclaimed dramatically putting a hand over his heart. “I was fighting for my life! You saw how violent she is and look at all of these bruises she gave me! Not that I’m complaining, I’ve always liked it a little rough.” He grinned as he winked at Kagome. Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, her face flushing crimson as she stared at him in outrage.

“Leave her alone pervert.” The hanyou said rolling his eyes and chucking the shoe he had been holding at the lechers head. The pervert didn’t even have time to flinch before he fell over from the force of the shoe. He mumbled something about jealousy and stupid hanyous.

“Not that this isn’t fun and all but I still have to pee.” Kagome whined. “Can someone please untie me?” The pervert jumped up from the ground waving and arm wildly back and forth. 

“I volunteer to escort this beautiful young lady to the bathroom. Should she require any assistance I will gladly lend a helping hand.” He said coming and standing besides Kagome. When he lifted his hand in an attempt to run his fingers through her long obsidian hair, only to pull it back quickly as she tried to bite him. “Look at that! She’s already eager to get naughty with me.” He laughed when she looked at him horrified. “You and I are going to get along perfectly my sweet.”

The daiyoukai sighed in annoyance as he walked behind Kagome and sliced the bonds with his claws. He watched as Kagome began tenderly rub her wrist. He walked toward the door and paused to look at her expectantly. She jolted as she realized that he was waiting for her. She jumped up and ran after him ignoring the pervert’s groan of disappointment as she ran past him. 

“Do I get to know your name or is that against the kidnappers’ creed?” Kagome inquired as she curiously took in her surroundings. The whole house seemed to scream elegance and simplicity but lacked any sort of personal touch. Kagome paused as she saw an arcadia door wide open. From the view she could tell she was in some sort of forest. She briefly wondered if she would be able to make a run for it and hide out in the trees.

“You could try it but I would only bring you back.” The demon lord said startling her out of her reverie. He smirked as she jerked in surprise. “And the name is Sesshomaru Taisho.” Why did that name sound familiar?

“Your letting me know your real name just like that? Kagome asked thoroughly confused. Weren’t kidnappers supposed to be wearing ski masks and calling each other generic names like bob and mike? It didn’t make sense for him to carelessly give away his name…unless he was planning on killing her. The thought made her blood run cold.

“Unless you try to escape you have no need to fear me.” He said, seemingly amused at her fear. “Your uncle” he near spat “will fear me more when he hears exactly who I am.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kagome asked hesitantly. Why did this man hate her uncle so much? Sure, people were always trying to kill him but usually it was because his controversial views on segregation laws between youkai and humans but this guy sounded like he had a personal vendetta against her uncle. 

“Because,” he said staring at her coldly. “He is responsible for my father’s death”


End file.
